Under Polish Rule OneShot
by Notichimtoki
Summary: Arthur's done it again! The Axis and Allies find themselves in a hairy situation...Uh oh. Good luck guys! Rated T for language.


Hallo Leute! :D :D Wassup? :3 It's another story by little ol' me :3 (Funny, I am short X3)

This is a story about 8 little ponies running away from a California girl that originated in Poland.

Story inspired by the song "Stray"~Don't know who it's by, but it's the first opening to Wolf's Rain X3

* * *

><p>Arthur grinned maliciously. "Well, well, well... I'll give those buggers something to think about." he said, waving his wand. Blood red sparks flew from the end, turning his hex circle a deep crimson hue.<p>

"One clove of garlic, one hoof of horse. Add the names of your enemies on a piece of paper and chant thoroughly." Arthur read from his book. He added said ingredients and chanted while skipping gaily around his hex circle.

* * *

><p>POOF<p>

* * *

><p>Fog rolled over the hills threateningly. Coughing sounded, followed by the slight hoof beats on the damp ground.<p>

"Whoaaa... What the hell happened?" Yao shouted, his voice falling over the fog.

Arthur's head spun. His balance was off, fly's flew around his head threateningly. He shook himself, his now long hair slapping his neck painfully, he stamped impatiently. He looked down and nearly swooned.

His beautiful hands had been replaced by shiny black hooves.

The fog rolled away lazily, he looked at his frenemies.

Ivan was a tall long haired dun pony, with white hair cascading down his face and neck. It covered his eyes, and his beloved scarf had become one white band that wrapped around his neck and down his chest, turning his belly white.

Alfred's coat was short, a dark brown color with white stockings and black hooves. He had a long silver strip running up his muzzle, before the silver dissolved into his hair and ran it's way down his back.

Yao was a very short pony, black with a very long mane. His back right hoof was bright silver, standing out against the fog. His tail touched the ground.

Francis was golden, a tall pony, not as tall as Ivan was, but tall nonetheless. His golden mane flowed down the length of his neck and spilled out over his shoulders. His nose and mouth was a bright pink with visible whiskers. His eyelashes were long and black against his face, his hooves were brown with white and silver socks.

Ludwig had a light brown coat with cropped golden hair and black hooves and stockings. The top of his head and his ears were a dark black.

Feliciano was a short chestnut pony, with a dull blonde mane and tail. His hooves were black, save the one to the right, which was white with a white stocking.

Kiku was silver, with white markings around his eyes and a black mane and tail with white tips.

"ARTHUR! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Francis shouted, his screams ending in loud whinnies.

"What do you mean what did I do? What does it look like?" Arthur shouted back, his ears flat against his head and his tail out behind him."I only meant to turn you wankers, somehow I goofed and now I'm a pony too, so are you happy?"

"No! I most certainly am NOT!" Francis shouted back.

It only took Ludwig to get a grip of his new motor skills before he bounded in between the two of them, "SHUT UPPPPPP!" he shouted, smashing his shoulders into the faces of both the ponies. "I'm pissed off too, and I swear, if we ever get back to normal, I'll cut your head of with my machete!" Ludwig shouted, slamming his face into Arthur's. He slowly withdrew, his nostrils flaring wildly. "But for right now, we need to figure out where the hell we are."

"If we can get back to Britain, I can turn us all back." Arthur promised. "But we'll need to get back to my house in London first."

"Placing one hoof on that ninny island? I think not." Francis said with his nose turned.

"Fine." Ludwig said. "Stay here and never see women again."

"Which way to England?" Francis said, turning his head herocially.

"Oh bother. You're all the same."

"That's funny. I see you looking at my older sister all the time!" Ivan said, causing Arthur to blush.

"She had something on her shirt, that's all."

"Sure buddy. We'll all believe that." Alfred said, grinning in that cocky way of his.

"Well it's not like you don't do the same thing!"

"I've already fucked her, mon ami. You are fine, believe me." Francis said, grinning.

"You _what_?" Ivan asked, causing Francis to shift unsteadily. "Uhhh," he began, before rearing up on to two short stubby legs and whinnying. "What are we still standing around this dump for? Let's get the hell out of here!" he said, grinning in a frightened way, before bounding down the small hill they were on. The others followed, Francis shouted over the wind, "Do not worry, I can smell a good wine anywhere!"

Ivan galloped beside him, "I can smell vodka! We are going wrong way. Not towards vodka."

"Your sister was screaming!" Francis said just to piss of the nation, before really kicking it into high gear.

Ivan's eyes widened underneath his tangled mane, he picked up the pace, his nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Ivan! Don't do anything irrational!" Kiku shouted over the roar of the wind.

Ivan chuckled darkly, the other nations, or ponies, struggled to keep up with him.

Alfred loved this feeling. This was faster then he had ever run, faster then his morning jogs, not as fast as his hamburger eating time, but fast. He could feel the dirt under his hooves, kicked up into the sky. He could feel the texture of the mud as they passed, the flying feeling as he leapt over a fallen log.

"Hey! Everyone!" Arthur's voice called over the wind, he slowed to a halt. Alfred's eyes found his older brother, the pony was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Guys! There's a city up ahead!" The others raised their heads to look at the small city up ahead. "We can find out where we are!"

Everyone agreed, telling Arthur this was the only good idea he'd ever had, before continuing onward.

It was dusk when their hooves found the road. They walked chipper down the road, their tails high and their manes bouncing against their necks. All and all, they were a handsome band of ponies.

It wasn't unnatural for ponies to walk the roads to Warsaw, especially when the very spirit of the great Poland was so crazy for the little horses. However, seeing eight little ponies unattended, wandering on their own, of their own free will, not stopping to blink stupidly or resting in the grass to stuff their faces, this was an odd sight.

As the small herd found themselves at the entrance to whatever town or city they were in, Francis began to march right in.

"Wait, Francis." Ludwig said, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the sign. "I think... I think I know what this... HOLY SHIT WE'RE IN POLAND."

"WHAT?" the others nations screamed, save Ivan, who just smiled and reminisced.

"Where in Poland?" Yao demanded, scared for himself.

"Warsaw." Ludwig answered, causing the ponies to gasp. Ivan smiled, "I've taken over Warsaw plenty of times before!"

"Holy shit! Now is not the time!" Arthur shouted angrily at the russian. "We've got to get out of here before Feliks comes!"

"Calm down! He will recognize our voices!" Feliciano said.

"There's only one probem with that." Ludwig said. "We're _ponies_. We speak _PONY_ not _POLISH_ or _ENGLISH_ or anything!"

"Ohhh yeaaa~! I forgot about that!"

"FELICIANOOOO!" Ludwig shouted, his nostrils flaring. He flicked his tail angrily. "Okay, okay... Britain is to the west of here, but it's really far away... If we run nonstop for 6 weeks, we might be able-,"

"OH MY GLOB! LOOK AT THOSE PONIES! OMG, THEY'RE LIKE THE FUCKING CUTEST THINGS I THINK IVE EVER FUCKING _SEEN_!"

"Holy shit, we're screwed!" Ludwig said, going rigid like the rest of the herd.

Meanwhile Feliks looked like he was about to pee himself. "THEY'RE SOOOOOO CUTE!"

"Uhh, RUN!" Alfred said, leading the charge and madly galloping away.

Felik's face was overcome with confusion. "B-B-B, Wait! Come back! I'll take good care of you!" Feliks promised, taking a step forward to follow them. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled, a small red pony came out, saddled up and everything. Feliks mounted him, grabbing the reins with a determined look on his face. "Come on Foxy Mama! Let's go get us some ponies!"

_**Hetalia~!**_

"I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU!" England shouted angrily, fighting off the Frenchman.

"You think I want to? Dammit, I need your cash!"

"I don't care, wanker! Let me go! I demand it in the name of the Queen!"

"No! You and your money are MINE!"

_**Hetalia~!**_

"Holy crap! Run faster, he's gaining, dudes!" Alfred shouted, galloping.

"I'm running as fast as I can but I don't think it's enough!" Arthur was the only one that answered, his chest heaving madly, before a rope appeared over his neck and he chocked before flying backwards.

The others stopped. "Arthur!" Kiku shouted, before other ropes appeared around everyone else's neck and dragged them back. They were held to the ground by polish officers while Feliks trotted around on his pony. "Ohhh yesss! SO CUTTTTTEEEEEEE!" Feliks said.

"Holy crap,we're like, screwed dudes!"

"Shut up, wanker! You don't need to point out everything!"

"Arthur! I always wanted to tell you... I STILL NEED MONEY!"

"Don't expect it from me FROG!"

"You need to help me out, _mon ami_! I need _hhhheeeeellllpp_p!"

"Face it dudes, we're screwed. DEAL WITH IT."

"Francis! I-I-I..." Arthur's face was overwhelmed with blush, and the country took a deep breath before shouting, "I'll loan you some money!"

* * *

><p>POOF!<p>

* * *

><p>"WHOAAAA! YOU GUYS CAN TURN INTO PONIES? THATS SO BADASS!" Feliks squealed, causing his pony to dance from the unnatural pitch.<p>

"What?" Arthur asked, brushing off his uniform and standing up. "That was crazy."

"Woot! I'm not a pony!"

"I'm gorgeous again," Francis said with a wink, waltzing over to Arthur. "So, how much do I get?"

Arthur handed him a pound.

"WHAT THE FUCK? A POUND? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A POUND?"

"Dunno. Figure it out, Frog." Arthur said, jamming his hands into his pocket and winking mischievously.

"Screw you!"

"Screw you!"

And the two engaged in a massive fist fight.


End file.
